


Tactical Beauty

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean deserves a day off, with two beautiful women. So here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cr0wgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0wgrrl/gifts).



> Because cr0wgrrl says that after everything I put Dean through in Strength & Grace and Mosh Up, etc, he deserves a day off.

He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this. It was like one of the good angels had looked down at Dean's life, rolled his eyes and said, "We can do better."

It had been a rough year, and this was just one weekend in it, but what a weekend it was! Sam and Castiel were around...somewhere, but Dean hadn't seen them in several hours. They were probably at the lake reading or something nerdy like that. He didn't see half the nerdy things Sam did, but that didn't mean he didn't do nerdy things.

For his part, he was having, literally, the best weekend of his life. He had spent the afternoon with Ben, tuning up his beloved Impala, and now Ben was off with friends while he and Lisa were enjoying the hot springs.

This place was amazing. He was never going to leave. They would have to drag him off the premises Monday morning.

And now that Lisa had invited the hot chick from The Roadhouse to join them in their little area of paradise, Dean was fairly certain things could not get better. Pamela managed to make everything she did look incredibly sexy. And in a generous bikini, he was viewing tattoos he didn't know she had. He lowered his eyes and grinned.

But Lisa was touching his chin gently, lifting it. "Go on. Look at her, Dean. She wants you to. I want you to."

He glanced into Lisa's eyes instead. "You're sure about this?"

She laughed at him. "Are you kidding? Pam's hot. She and I are in with or without you."

Dean's grin was now ridiculous. "Have I told you lately that I'm completely in love with you?"

"You have. Now let's enjoy ourselves."

Pamela smirked at him. "What is this, Winchester? You getting too old for this? You all talk? I can go find Grumpy and Angel instead."

"Bring it," he bit out.

Pamela winked at Lisa as she moved through the water toward Dean. "You're invited too, sexy."

"Damn right," Lisa confirmed.

Lisa got the first kiss, but Dean forgot to be jealous. Watching these gorgeous dark-haired women explore one another's mouths for their own pleasure and not his made him sigh in complete contentment. He wouldn't have minded if they had completely forgotten he was there.

Of course, they didn't.

Pamela put a strong hand on Lisa's waist, and pulled off of her lips. Dean squirmed as he saw the way Lisa leaned in to keep the contact as long as possible, and the way she licked her lips after. God, he loved that woman.

Women who loved sex were amazing. Women with confidence were incredible. Women who could probably eat him alive were Dean's favorite people on earth. Unless they actually wanted to eat him alive, because then head shots were prudent. But these ladies were all fire and no sulfur.

He was a generous lover, and always had been. His priority and greatest pride and pleasure was ensuring that his playmate was fully sated by the time he was done. He wanted nothing more than to make a woman feel as if she had just been worshipped. Every woman had different needs, and Dean was excellent with research.

For Lisa, he knew she liked being the one to take care of him in bed. She liked to be sexy, wanted to show her strong side after being a mother and a teacher all day. She was still a nurturing force, but not a smothering one. She liked the way Dean appreciated every move she made, and every inch of her body.

Pamela was fast and furious. She had a song playing in her head at all times, and every movement was a dance. Pamela wanted to control the way things went, then sit back and watch her lover reel.

So when these ladies arrived in a synchronized rhythm at his side, Dean knew his best chance at survival was to allow them to take command. Not that survival was his top priority here. He was certain this was how he wanted to die.

They moved in like cats, sparing touches for one another, but sliding their hands and skin up his body. He sucked in his breath through his teeth.

Lisa began to laugh. "This isn't a strip club, Dean. You're allowed to touch."

A flush, equal parts excitement and embarrassment, crossed his bare chest. "Oh. Right."

These ladies were devastating in the best way. Their soft skin, their toned muscles, the way they smiled like this was all they wanted in their lives...it was everything Dean wanted in his. His world became a swirl of tongues, the sting of fingernails, the waves of passion, but it was also giggling and snark and sweet kisses.

His brother was safe and happy, with an angelic bodyguard who doubled as a pillow, and was Dean's best friend. He had two gorgeous women in his arms, and from the look on Lisa's face, this might not be the one-time fling he had expected it to be. He had a kid who looked up to him like he was a superhero. And during the week, he killed evil and saved people.

It was a wonderful life.

Dean looked up from Lisa's brilliant smile when he heard someone clapping.

The world around him seemed to darken in an instant, and he blinked several times in succession.

Then his green eyes glowered. "Zachariah."

"Hello, Dean. Nice life you've got here. I'm pretty impressed with your imagination. You even turned a heartless soldier like Castiel into a lover for Sam. That's sweet of you."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You know what we want. I just never thought to ask what you want, Dean. Brother safe. A kid who looks up to you and likes your car. A woman who trusts you, who knows what you are and loves you anyway. No need for a girl on the side, when they're as into each other as you are into them. And you're a hunter, Dean. You're happy as a hunter. You just want weekends off at a lake beach house in the mountains with hot springs. Who could blame you for that? Not me. Not Michael."

"I'm not saying yes to Michael," he growled. But for the first time, he felt a pang in his chest, and he looked down at Lisa's smile. "Take it away," he choked out hoarsely. "All of it."

Pamela sighed at him and disappeared from view.

"All of it," he repeated.

The setting shivered and shattered, leaving him standing in the middle of a dark road, Impala behind him, and his loved ones around him. He swallowed hard at Lisa and Ben, who stood watching him with the pain of betrayal in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "All of it."

Zachariah shrugged and waved them away too.

"Dean, no!"

Dean's eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Zachariah sighed heavily. "Really, Dean? You're willing to give up your co-conspirator, the brother-in-arms you love so dearly, who pulled you out of Perdition, the only one you would ever trust with that demonic brother of yours? The angel you trust with your life? You want Sam to lose the only chance for happiness he's got?"

He forced himself to open his eyes, to look his brother in the face when he said it. "All of it."

Sam flinched as Castiel nodded, a look of determination on his face. It was almost worse when he watched Castiel accept his fate, because Dean deemed it necessary to the cause. Castiel would always accept any sacrifice required of him, if it served the cause. It broke Dean's heart. And then their angel friend was gone.

"And what about this, Dean?"

Dean looked back up to find Sam leaning on the car, eyes begging him. "Dean, please. It's the only way to keep me safe. Let Michael take care of Lucifer. Just say yes, and you and I can drive away from all this. The demon blood. The lies. We can be a family again."

"I can't let it happen, Sammy. You gotta know that. All those people. Their lives for our happiness. It's...no contest, man."

"We can be happy, Dean. Just say yes, and let us be happy. It's what we want!"

And that was when he was sure it wasn't his brother. His eyes hardened, and he turned to Zachariah. "You can end this now. Because my kid brother? He wouldn't...He puts himself between monsters and civilians every damn day. He will never choose himself over the lives of civilians. And Michael and Lucifer are going to burn this planet if I let them. The answer to Lucifer is no, from my brother. The answer to Michael is no, from me. Add in a _get bent_ and a _bite me_ if you think it'll help. My brother and me, and that heartless soldier of yours? We're going to find a way to stop you. So take it all away, and get out of my head."

Zachariah shrugged. "I'm going to find you eventually, you ungrateful brat. And when I do, we'll stop talking about what you want and start talking about what you're afraid of."

Dean's eyes flew open. He stared into the dark until his vision adjusted and his pounding heart eased. He listened to his brother snoring softly on the other bed nearby. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"So much for a lake house and threesome in the hot springs," he muttered to himself.

"Hm?" Sam grunted, then snored again.

"Sleep, man. And don't say yes to any angels while you do." He smiled quietly. "Unless it's Cas. Because I do need you to be safe, but I'd like you to be happy too."

He closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep while thinking of two smirking dark-haired beauties.


End file.
